


OVERVIEW

by OrionMoka



Series: Wolf's Play [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionMoka/pseuds/OrionMoka
Summary: Index for the Wolf's Play series.





	OVERVIEW

**Wolf's Play - A different course of events from a different set of perspectives.**

A series of connected stories. See individual works for separate tags.

 

**In The Beginning -** Steve finds Bucky and learns things.

**Trepidation -** Tony reacts to the truth.

**Steve Never Bothered To Ask -** Steve tries to process what just happened.

**In Bucky’s Thoughts -** Bucky has to process what occured.

**It’s a Memory -** Something comes back to Bucky in his sleep.

**Avengers, React! -** The Avengers decide how to handle this situation.

**Pet’s Point of View -** Pet has a problem. A big problem. A lot of problems.

 

**NOTE: While not heavily featured, there will be _dark_ themes in this series including _behavioural conditioning_ , _underage sex_ , and _rape_. You have been warned.**


End file.
